Birth of a Demon
by Lecter the Werewolf
Summary: For 15 years, Benjamin Barker laid in prison. Now that man has died and a new creature has been born. It plots on its escape to London and seek out Judge Turpin.
1. Chapter 1:Death of Benjamin Barker

Sweeney Todd-The Birth of a Demon

Disclaimer-I do not own Sweeney Todd

Chapter One: The Death of Benjamin Barker

"Why am I always given the crazy ones," Simon asked himself as he headed to the cells. The warden was assigned to watch a man by the name of Benjamin Barker who was sentenced to life by Judge Turpin.

Simon never questioned a sentence by Judge Turpin but he felt Barker belonged in the asylum rather than prison.

"For fifteen years, he's always singing that same song about a barber and his wife," complained Simon. He opened Barker's cell door and walked in with the food trade. Barker was sitting in the corner of his bed, eyes staring at the ground. Simon noticed a white streak on the right side of Barker's hair.

"Enjoy your dinner Barker," he called out and as he left he heard a voice,

"Barker's dead." Simon turned to see Barker looking up at him, "Benjamin Barker is dead now."

"Is that so, then who are you?"

"My name is Todd, Sweeney Todd. And I will have my revenge on Judge Turpin."

"Sure you will," said Simon, "But unfortunately, you're here for life, Todd. Get use to it."

Sweeney Todd got up from his bed and walked to the warden, "You know, I can be of assistance to you, warden," he said, "I can give the best shave you ever had."

Simon did need to loose the hairs growing on his chin but he made sure Todd wasn't trying to escape. "In time Mr. Todd. I'm sure you can give me a good shave."

Simon left quickly as Todd watched him and then sat over by his dinner, "I'll give you the closest shave you ever known."


	2. Chapter 2:The Waiting Game

Chapter Two: The Waiting Game

The next few days, Simon felt that the man formally known as Benjamin Barker was planning something but it would be impossible for Sweeney Todd to escape in one piece. He recalled a conversation he had with Mr. Todd the past day when he delivered dinner.

"Do you have a wife or any children, Warden," Todd asked as he ate his meal.

"I can't say that do sir," replied Simon,

"Any parents still alive, any siblings or distant relatives that you know of?"

"No, Mr. Todd, I guess you can say that I am the last of my family line. After me, my whole family will cease to exist."

"That's a real shame," Todd remarked as he finished his dinner,

"To have nobody in this world that will miss you."

There was a brief moment of silence when Todd spoke up, "Have had any more thoughts on that shave?"

"Actually I have. I think I'll have you shave me tomorrow and since I am the warden, I don't need to get authorization from anybody else in this prison."

"That's wonderful news. I haven't shaved in quite a long time so I would be as fast as I use to."

"Don't worry about Mr. Todd, I'll supply you the blades and cream. You just do what you do best."

Sweeney Todd watched as the warden left and locked up his cell door, "I will have my vengeance and you, warden, will be my ticket home."


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Away With Murder

Chapter Three: Getting Away With Murder

Sweeney Todd waited patiently as Simon entered with several things. He had shaving cream, a sheet, a sharpening belt, and two barber blades. Sweeney pulled out his chair for the warden to sit in. Sweeney tied the sheet around Simon's neck and started sharpening one of the blades away from Simon's view. The warden noticed that Mr. Todd had been sharpening for several minutes.

"Don't you think you've sharpened too long Mr. Todd," asked Simon.

"It's never too long to be sharpening," replied Sweeney, "You'll never know when you need a fresh cut."

With lightning speed, Sweeney turned around and slashed the blade against the warden's forehead, causing a long cut. Simon reacted in shock but grasped his Billy-club and tried to strike Sweeney.

However, Todd was much faster and sliced the wrist holding the club. That cut caused Simon to drop the club and hold his wrist in pain.

Todd took this distract to pick up the club and he struck the right leg of Simon. Simon yelled out in pain as he fell to the floor. The demonic barber continued beating the club into the leg until he heard the bone break.

Once the leg was broken, Sweeney hit the club on the back of the warden's head and knocked him out cold. Sweeney Todd dropped the club and grabbed the head of the fallen warden.

Exposing the neck, Todd took the blade and slowly sliced horizontally on the Adam's apple. Blood sprayed out of the wound like a leaking faucet, soaking the white sheet red. Todd dropped the warden as a large pool of blood formed.


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

Chapter Four: Escape

Sweeney Todd wasted no time planning his escape after killing Simon. He quickly took off the warden's uniform and put it on himself. He took what money the warden had and placed one of the barber blades in his pocket just in case. He locked the cell door behind him and quietly made it down the hall.

Sweeney passed through the doors, avoiding other guards until he was out of the prison. Once Todd was gone from his jail, he needed to find a way to get back to London.

"I have to loose the warden's uniform," he said.

He spotted a local bum lying in an alley. Sweeney walked over to the bum and kicked his foot lightly,

"Wake up, vermin," he yelled, "I need your clothes."

The bum was half-awake but refused to give up his clothes. Todd took out the warden's wallet and tossed the bum five pounds,

"Now give me your clothes."

A smile came on the bums face as he undressed. Todd took off the uniform and exchanged the two outfits. The bum was about to go off and spend the five pounds when Sweeney Todd stopped him,

"If you ever get caught with this uniform on, you never saw me. Instead, you found this uniform. Do we understand each other?" Todd held the blade up to the bum's throat, "Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, sir."

Sweeney Todd let the bum go and headed off to the port.


	5. Chapter 5: Homeward Bound

Chapter Five: Homeward Bound

Sweeney arrived at the port and was looking for a ship. He saw a large vessel being boarded with supplies and a young sailor was getting on the ship.

"Excuse me, lad," Sweeney called out, "But do you know where this ship is headed?"

"I do sir," replied the sailor, "It is destined for London."

Hearing that city lighted up Sweeney's cold heart.

He headed over to the ship and up to the sailor, "I am in dire need to get to London and I can pay you handsomely."

"That is awfully nice of you sir but if it is a emergency to get back, you can get on board."

"Thank you…."

"Hope, Anthony Hope sir."

"My name is Sweeney Todd." Todd extended his hand and shook it with his new friend.

As Anthony Hope told the captain that they were ready to set sail, Sweeney Todd had one final piece of his escape to shed.

Holding the barber blade that he used to cut the warden's throat, Todd headed over to the ship's starboard side.

"Many thanks to warden," he said to the blade, "Without you, none of this could have happened."

Sweeney gave the blade a good toss over the ship and it sailed into the ocean depth, never to be seen again.

"What business do you have in London, Mr. Todd?" Anthony's voice gave Sweeney a little startle that _he _almost fell overboard.

"I have family in London," Todd responded, "Family I haven't seen in a really long time.

Weeks had past as Sweeney Todd grew impatient for their arrival. He kept to himself at times and tried not to get to know Anthony.

It wasn't until the day that Anthony told Sweeney that the ship was close to London that he spent more times above the ship. When he saw the London Bridge appear from the fog, Sweeney Todd knew he finally made it.

"Hello London. Sweeney has come home."

The End


End file.
